


Cat Vs Dogs drabbles

by KillTheMeower (Silverphantom88)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Feral Madara, Inuzuka are dogs obviously, Naruto is a fox so he's safe, Obito and Kakashi were born wrong, Quick drabbles, Sasuke and Kiba are mortal enemies, So is Kakashi, Uchiha are cats, lots of stereotypes of cats and dogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverphantom88/pseuds/KillTheMeower
Summary: Dogs and Cats don't get along.The Inuzuka and the Uchiha don't get along.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I was doing to think up of this monstrosity, but now instead of Hyuuga vs Uchiha, Konoha has an Inuzuka vs Uchiha problem. 
> 
> Since these are drabbles, feel free to use the idea. I wanna see the Hokages putting teams consisting of both an Inuzuka and Uchiha -for shits and giggles- who are both getting into fistfights when demanding their third teammate's attention lol.

For Konoha, Ninneko and Ninken serve very different roles.

Ninken are the sensors of Konoha. They are often taken out of Konoha, working to track down targets and sometimes are used in combat. Ninneko are known to roam around the streets, acting as enforcers inside the village. 

Just like their summons, their owners serve very similar roles. Inuzuka are well-known sensors, and the Uchiha are Konoha's personal police force. Both are the definition of every stereotype of their animal counterparts. 

As a Konoha citizen, they will tell you several things about their animal-like clans. The first fact being that the Uchiha clan and Inuzuka clan don't get along.

Don't be deceived by the Uchiha demeanour. While cats can be regal, they are also some of the most feral creatures. Despite their dismissal nature, quite a few people have come to worship the Uchiha. 

Plus, Uchiha can be surprisingly cuddly when you get to know them.

The Inuzuka are appealing to the masses. They are loyal and friendly, generally likable people. Most would love to have an Inuzuka as a friend, but Inuzuka's have a hard time passing the friend-zone most of the time because of how much people love them -as friends. 

Plus, Inuzuka -interactively- are high maintenance. 

Both of the clans are attention seeking whores though. 


	2. Rin and the Boys

Rin Nohara knew two of the most fable animal people of the village, a dog person and a cat person. However, she's quite surprised about who's the dog and who's the cat. 

When Rin met Obito, she knew him to be an excitable, happy boy.

When Rin met Kakashi, she knew him to be a lazy, aloof boy.

Through common sense, obviously, Obito must be a dog-boy while Kakashi is a cat-boy. 

Well, she was wrong. They were total opposites. 

But as the years have gone by, the qualities of the animals eventually are shown in her friends. And she doesn't mean just physical attributes such as Kakashi wearing a mask to block a bit of his heightened sense of smell or Obito often taking naps throughout the day. 

Obito would headbutt her for attention while Kakashi would look at his father with wide, expecting eyes when he demands attention. Sometimes, she even catches him, bouncing around a little on his toes. 

Not just that, she also notices the little things such as Obito loving small spaces while Kakashi preferring more open areas. All of these facts collectively convince her that maybe Obito really is a cat while Kakashi is more of a dog. 

But when comparing Obito's loyal eyes to Kakashi's discarding ones, she truly suspects that they were perhaps were mixed up at birth. After all, Obito and Kakashi are both seen more as outsiders towards their animal clans, Kakashi being a literal outsider while Obito being rejected by his own clan members. 

Kakashi is too independent, and Obito can't stop showing joy and love to anyone who would have it. 

Though -to be fair- not all dogs and cats are the same. Maybe she just coincidentally met the most dog-like cat and cat-like dog ever to exist. 

Which means Kakashi and Obito fight like cats and dogs.


	3. Naruto and the Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are quick drabbles, so don't expect good writing >.<
> 
> I just wanna have fun.

Sasuke is not only the last remaining Uchiha, but he's also the last remaining cat clan in Konoha while Inuzuka runs aplenty. Also, apparently, he heard there's one last remaining Hatake member. 

This meant that those dirty mutts won the war of survival, another bitter point Sasuke has against Itachi.

It's not the most important part of the grudge Sasuke has against him. In fact, most of the time, Sasuke wouldn't really care about the cats versus the dog war. But seeing the Inuzuka acting so beloved with one another hurts. It really shows how much Sasuke is alone in the world.

Until one day...

"Thanks, I mean, you're still a jerk, but thanks," Naruto says after Sasuke picks up the badly written homework some hoodlums of their class threw that once belonged to Naruto. Along with his thanks, Naruto smiled. Eyes crinkled and slanted, mouth hardly tilted up and crooked because the person he's smiling at is Sasuke, his proclaimed rival.

-Naruto's smile truly reminds him of a cat.

Sasuke is so surprised, he blurts out, "You're a cat," before he could help himself.

* * *

  
Somehow, Kiba just knew that Naruto had to have been a golden retriever. Bright gold hair, sparkling blue eyes, what else could Naruto be. 

While it could be that Naruto just reminded Kiba of a golden retriever, that doesn't explain the distinct canine smell Kiba gets from the boy. 

There is no doubt about it, Naruto must be at least some type of dog, and perhaps most likely a golden retriever. 

"You're a cat." Kiba catches Sasuke Uchiha -the resident cat of the academy- to Naruto -Kiba's dog comrade of a classmate.

And with only the most appropriate of responses -an offended gasp- Kiba leaps into Naruto's rescue, refusing to let an innocent goldie get tricked into being the feline's latest recruit, "No! He's a dog!"

Sasuke hisses back, "No. He's definitely a cat."

Feeling the commotion, Akamaru pops out from Kiba's sweater, yipping at Sasuke, as Kiba argues, "Is your nose not working? Naruto smells like a dog, so he's a dog!"

"Um..." Naruto cuts in, feeling completely lost in whatever argument Sasuke and Kiba were having.

At this point, both Sasuke and Kiba have latched onto one wrist of Naruto and dragging him back towards themselves.

"Quit trying to drag Naruto in whatever fantasy you have. Naruto's a dog! End of story!"

"Don't you Inuzuka's already have enough of you around. Don't you dare try to adopt Naruto into your pack. He belongs to my pride."

"Nuh-uh, Naruto, don't listen to him. He's trying to trick you! Your scent is that of a dog, not a cat! You can trust me because -unlike cats- dogs won't resort to deception! In fact, dogs will always help you, unlike those lazy furballs."

"Pfft. Not like you were helping Naruto when those hooligans were bullying him."

"What! Tell me their names. I'll take care of it for Naruto later. They won't be able to even touch a single hair on Naruto ever again once I'm done with them."

"Do you think you can have Naruto after doing nothing for so long? Haven't you mutts ignored him as the entire village did? I'm exempted because the Uchiha are gone, so they couldn't take Naruto back then. But now that I'm old enough to take over the compound, I can take Naruto in if I want to. After all, he belongs to us cats."

"N-No, he doesn't! I-I- my clan told me it was best not to bother him! If I ever saw him getting bullied, I'd obviously step in! I just never caught anything until just now, when I see you -asshole- trying to deceive Naruto into your ploy. No way am I letting that happen! He's my fellow packmate."

While this argument was happening, a crowd formed around the two fighting over Naruto. The girls looked incredibly jealous towards, almost like they'll kill him in any second once he's alone. The boys, however, were to bust gaping at the fight before them. Two boys, from very high-class clans, fighting over Naruto? Dead last? The troublemaker of Konoha?

There were only two emotions the crowd could feel, bewilderment or jealousy. 

Naruto, however? He was completely fine with it.

And yes, it did hurt when Sakura looked at him with the same animosity. Still, he also felt an overwhelming surge of delight that there are two people in the world who not only acknowledge his existence but actively want it to be a part of their lives.

His arms did hurt though. He wishes they would stop pulling his poor arms apart. 


End file.
